Ordinary Life
by FairyConnect
Summary: Just a little story between Inaba Himeko and Yaegashi Taichi and the other from CRC Club. I am Indonesian sorry for false grammar. Read and Review! Read the story and happy reading! HIMECHI! (HimekoTaichi)


**Ordinary Life**

It's just four months where I and Inaba start dating after that accident four months ago, where Inaba got kidnapped by those punks. And now, it's just another high school life where we busy with our study and homework. Now, I was in the café with Inaba, I mean.. My Girlfriend.

"hey Inaba, are you thirsty?" said me to her who still looking to her laptop.

"hemm.." she said not looking to me.

"sigh.." I just sighed and go to get a drink.

"here.." I said while I give her drink.

"thanks" she said not looking to me again, I am tired of her and straight to her and close her laptop.

"hey! What are you doing!?" she said in angry.

"you know, I don't like while you keep your eye to your laptop since I am here to have a date with you"

"oh, I am sorry, it's just I have many homework today and we must get ready to have to get new student next week" she said lowering her head.

"okay, you don't have to apologize like that" said me to her.

"really? You not mad?" she said looking to me with her puppy face.

'why you make a face like that! I can't take it! I must say another thing!' I shout in my head.

"don't make a face like that.. it creep me out"

"what?! What are you saying Taichi? Are you so mad so you don't wanna talk to me again!? Please forgive me Taichi~~" she said crying trying to hug me

"don't like that! It's embarrassing! Stop Inaba!" she hug tight me like little kid, I look another customer talking about us, I feel like heat come to my face.

"stop Inaba! I said stop! You embarrassing me to another customer, I am begging you please stop! I forgive you now, so please stop!" I begging to Inaba.

"don't wanna! Until you said I was cute making face like that" she beg to me.

"why you acting like this? Okay you cute now, so please release your grip" I said to her felling tired.

"really Taichi? Horray! Thank you Taichi!" she shout like little kid.

"that making sense, why you just only show your trueself to me all this time" I said to her with look achieved.

"because it's embarrassing right?" ask her.

"yeah"

"I just show my trueself to you because I am your girlfriend, and I must take out my hidden character, so I can more open to you" she said

"really? I think I had enough of this.. let's go home Inaba.." I grab my bag.

"what? Why we leave early? Are you still mad at me?" she ask with a curious face.

"nah.. I am not mad.. let's go Inaba" I pulled her hand and go to cashier to pay it.

We out from café and come to station, in there I am talking to Inaba again..

"you sure you can go home alone? I think I have to accompany you.." I ask her

"it's okay.. you don't have to treat me like little child you know.. I am a adult here, I can take care myself" said her and smile at me.

"if you say like that, it made me more worried.. okay.. if you insist" I said.

"thanks, see you tomorrow Taichi" she run to station, I look her with worried eyes

"I am worried" after said that I start walking to my home.

The next day Inaba came to my classroom like always she do everyday.

"good morning Taichi" Inaba greet me, and that I notice something wrong with her.

"good morning Inaba, are you okay? Your face kinda pale" I ask her.

"it's nothing, I have to get done my homework and club paper yesterday, so I sleep not to long" she tell me.

"how long are you sleep?" I ask her

"you kinda annoying there, hah.. I just sleep two hours, maybe…" she said.

"maybe.. that's not good Inaba.. why you be so calm? You can fainting, hurry up you must go to infirmary and sleep" I pulled her hand and go out from classroom, out there Inaba release my hand.

"don't treat me like kid, I am okay. I have to get to my classroom now, see you Taichi" Inaba leave me with her head face to floor, she not look so good, I hope she okay.

In Break Time

"hey Taichi" Kiriyama call me.

"yeah?" I came to her.

"you look kinda dark there, what's going on?" she ask me.

"nope, nothing happen, thanks for asking me" I thanked her, oh yeah in this semester I was in the same class with Kiriyama and Nagase when Aoki and Inaba are in different class.

"really? Did something happen between you and Inaba? I think I can help you" she offered me some help

"not really.. Thanks for trying to help me Kiriyama, it's just Inaba not in good shape today, I told her to go to infirmary but she doesn't want to.. hah.. I told her much not to overdoing it, she doesn't know when she look like that, she look kinda like zombie if you get closer to her face you know.."

"sorry if I look like zombie" I felt a shiver in my back as I hear voice and peek my head to a source.

"I-Inaba, when you standing here!? You not hear everything right?" I surprised seeing Inaba behind me.

"not everything.. I hear you from the start" she said with scary face.

"so-sorry!" I apologize to her.

"you okay Inaba? I hear you sick.. maybe if you go to infirmary, you can more healthy" Yui ask her.

"why your act like Taichi so much? I told you I am okay, so don't tell me to infirmary or anything, okay?" she saw her looking annoyed.

"okay.." said Yui.

"after school we have meeting, so you two don't be late, oh.. and tell Iori too okay?" she said and leave me and Yui behind.

"Inaba really scary, right Taichi?" Ask Yui

"hemm, but in different time, she might like other person you know" said me.

"like other person? What do you mean?" she ask me

"nah, it's nothing" I reply her.

After school

"yo, ah everyone here? So I am the finalest, sorry I am late" Nagase Iori, president in this club, come late for some reason.

"now we start our meeting, I will give you this bunch of paper, read them and give your opinion" everyone read the paper include me too.

"woah, this perfect Inaba-chan, your so amazing!" said Aoki

"I think there are a mistake for this document, this not look kinda perfect, you don't have to hear what Aoki said earlier Inaba" said Yui.

"why not!? This is my opinion for Inaba-chan, right Inaba-chan?" he ask her carefree.

"what's a not perfect?" she ask ignoring Aoki.

"I-Inaba-chan! Why you ignore me?" he felt sad, frowning.

"this document has false word, in this paper" she pointed at the paper.

"your right.. I will make up this again.." said her and grab the document.

"your okay? I will help you Inaba" Yui ask her.

"it's nothing, I will charge this alone" said Inaba

"don't be like that Inaban, we're in the same club here, so we have to get this done together." Said Nagase

"she's right.." I added in.

I look at her face, I know she was pretend to be strong, and it's look like she grinning, I think it was my imagination.

"you are… so annoying, it make me sick uhhh…" and then she collapse to floor.

"Inaba!" I as quickly get hold Inaba at her back.

"you okay? We have to go to infirmary Inaba" I persuade her.

"I told you I am Oka-"

"INABA! Please hear me this time" Inaba who surprised with my yelling, little by little there are tears in her eyes.

"I-inaba, I am sorry.. I don't mean to shout to you, please don't cry.. please.." I keep on apologize.

"I am not crying, you stupid idiot.. alright I go to infirmary now, but.. I just want Taichi to look after me this time, I am sorry everyone, the meeting canceled now, we continue this tomorrow" she stroke my hair.

"wakatta, Inaba you should worry to your body" said Yui.

"yes, yes" Inaba said.

As everyone headed out from room, Inaba with pale face collapse to floor with her hand touch her head.

"Inaba, you okay?" I touch her shoulder.

"Taichi.. I think I can't take it anymore, please carry me to infirmary.. hehe" she look to my face with teary eyes.

"sigh, it's because you pretend to be strong.. okay.. here" I lift her up in my back and headed out from clubroom.

In the hall where none of people in there, I carry Inaba in my back and go as quickly to infirmary.

"it's embarrassing.." she whispered to my ear.

"we have to get fastest to infirmary, if you don't want someone to see us like this" I speed up my footsteps.

"hem.. I think I want everyone to see, so they might think we are like the romantic couple" she tease me.

"that's not a good joke, Inaba" I am getting annoyed at her.

"ara, I am serious you know" she smirk at me.

"you serious.. hold me tight Inaba!" I run as fast as I can and Inaba hold my neck.

"not so fast!" she screamed.

"hah hah hah we're here" I breathe in and out and enter to infirmary.

As I go into infirmary there no Yamada-sensei inside.

"I think Yamada-sensei was go out, okay Inaba.. Inaba?" I call her and there no sound from her.

"hemm…." She sleeping.

"why you can sleeping while I was tired running to this place, sigh.."

I place her in bed, and cover her with blanket, I look to her face.

"I told you, you must go sleep but you not hear me, why you have to be like this Inaba? If you tired you should tell me.. she was so different if she alone with me.. I think it's good to release out your hidden character to everyone, so you don't have to be suffering like this" She still sleep, I think it can take a while to wait her to wake up, I felt heavy in my eyelid, I think I am sleepy too.. I just sleep.

Two hour later

"hemm"

"finally you wake up, sleeping boy" I was shocked and immediately lifted my head.

"hah! Inaba, why don't you wake me up?" I saw Inaba who grinning to me.

"your face is so cute when you sleep so I think to give you some time to sleep" she winked.

"ah.." I felt heat in my face, she started making fun of me.

"ara.. your face so red Taichi" she tease me.

"urusai.. don't tease me like that" I look to another way to hidden my face.

"haha thanks for accompany me Taichi" she thanked me.

"no problem" I said smiled.

In front of school

"it's night already?" Inaba look at sky.

"it's 7 pm, let's go we cannot make our parents worried" I look to my cellphone.

"hey Taichi" she call me.

"hem?"

"I hear you say I must release my hidden character right?" she ask me..

"Na! wha- why you knowing this? I-I think you were sleeping.. I don't say that" I was stutter.. damn! If know this would happen, I don't have have to talking about that in front of her face.. I look around not saw her face.. not now..

"really? I think it was my imagination.." she said while place her hand in her cheek.

"yeah that was your imagination, I don't say anything like hidden character or be suffering.." I am still look around and not thinking what I was say.

"ah.. you completed my word.. so you really say that" said Inaba and looked at me with innocent face.

"ah! You tricked me!" I was shocked.

"haha you really easy to tease" she chuckling at me.

"mmmhhh.. let's go home" I furious to her and go on walking without her.

"I think I will release it" she said to me.

"hah?" I look to her

"release my hidden character maybe I will more childish if I do that" she said with crimson in her face.

"but you say everyone might-"

"I will thinking positive about that, we see that tomorrow.. bye Taichi oh and take this" she come near me and..

"ah what?"

Cup~~

She kiss my cheek with her soft lips.

"see you tomorrow Taichi" after that Inaba with her red face go walk by herself, leave me alone.

I still in front of school not move by inch, I still felt heat in my face, and I feel blood came out from my nose.

"ah! I am bleeding! What kind of creep person I was!?" after said that I run at my lungs to my home.

Normal pov

Tomorrow After School

"Taichi, Iori let's go to clubroom now" Yui calling Taichi and Nagase.

"I am right there, let's go Taichi" Iori invite him.

"yeah.." said Taichi

In the clubroom

"osu.. is just Inaban? Where Aoki?" Nagase ask her.

"I don't know" she replied.

"what's the matter Inaba? you so quiet.. still sick?" Yui asked worried

"nope I am okay" replied her again, after that she standing and run straight to Taichi and hug him so tight..

"Taichi~~" she calling me with cheerful tone..

"HAH! Inaba what are you doing? Move out! Don't tell me.." Taichi shout to her and felt his body trembled.

"aitakatta" she said with red face.

"Ina..ban? what happen to you? Are you still sick? Maybe you must go home now" Iori was worried and tell her to go home.

"don't wanna!" she refused.

"Inaba..? Taichi, do you know why Inaba act like this?" Yui ask me with worried eyes.

"she's okay.. you know yesterday.. she was sick and stress maybe she want take out her problem like this, right Inaba? can't you please release your hug? It's embarrassing.." he look for the right reasons and continue to encourage her to release her hug.

"hem.." she glared him with annoyed face.

"why you look so angry!?" he look shocked.

"yo! Sorry I am late.. eh Taichi? Why Inaba-chan hugging you like that?" Aoki come in and look Taichi and Inaba.

"ah what I should say this? Inaba can you tell them what's going on?" he ask her.

"I am understand.. I want make a joke.. can you please give me some kiss!" her face get closer to me.

"KISS!" Aoki interested

"I-I-INABAN! Why you so overreacting? It's not like you Inaban! Please wake up..! give back my Inaban!" Iori was overreacting too

"my Inaban?" Taichi was confused with this situation.

"TAICHI! Everyone not believe me.. it's no use.. I tought it will become different!" she shout at Taichi with teary eyes.

"it because you act like no manners.. if you don't want this act normal and tell them what's going on!" Taichi yell to her and getting pissed off.

A minutes later

"so.." Nagase begin the conversation.

"that was your real form?" Yui added in.

"REAL FORM!? You tought me as monster!?" Inaba shouting by upset.

"you very sensitive Inaba.. where the calm Inaba go?" Yui sweating..

"so different right.." Taichi say to yui

"ahahaha.." Yui just laugh it out.

"yosh! We continue the meeting yesterday!" she raised her head and shout her voice so loud.

"she change the topic.." Aoki sweating.

"URUSAI! Anyway.. we have many task from Gotou.. damn that man! Easy for him to give order.. it make me dizzy! He think who he is give us many task!?" with scary face she hit the table.

"well. He's our club moderator" said Taichi with slow voice.

"well. We just have to enjoy it.. right?" Ask Aoki grinning.

"yeah.. I like this situation more than his phenomena.. I am glad this was over, we can live normally" said Iori nodded.

"why you talking about him in this kind of timing!? Hey you four.. help me out!" she shout, she look stressed and scary..

"yes.." said everyone.

After club's time over like always I accompany Inaba to station.

"well.. how are you felling?" ask Taichi

"like always I was do" said Inaba still walking.

"not happy? Now everyone know your hidden character" he ask her.

"just little.." she replied again.

"ah.. you must be tired after finishing his task.. am I right?" he ask her with innocent face.

"you just realize it? Sigh.." she can't believe it, Taichi just realize it in front of her eyes.

"ahahaha.. sorry.." he apologized.

"well.. I was happy so I can more comfortable with you even there are Iori, Yui, or Aoki" she said that and continue her walking

"so I must say.. your very happy.. right?" ask Taichi smiling

"maybe.." she stop her walking and look at him and grinning to him.

"well.. we have to celebrate it.. here, now I am free.. you can do anything to me" he widen his hands to beside to prepared Inaba get excited and hugged him like before.

"anything?" she ask curious.

"yeah.. just this day.." said Taichi.

"okay.. if you say so.." Inaba came near me and then she leaning towards me and her head leaning to his chest and her hands holding in his back.

"I-Inaba?" he think he will get some of her grip again but this time he just get ordinary hug from her, he believe Inaba was very tired from club's task earlier so she don't have much energy like before.

"you say I can do anything right? So please stay like this for some time.." she embraced him more closely.

"o-okay" he stutter.. he can smell her perfume.. she smell so good.. he place his face in side of her face, and place his hand in her back too..

"I-Its embarrassing" she flustered.

"It's okay.. I like this too" said Taichi.

"your body so warm Taichi.. I fell more strong even I depend to you so much, and I am so grateful to have you in my side.." she smiled at him, her face is very cute, and so innocent.

"Inaba.. you can tell me everything and I am happy too, to have you in my side.." He said that with red in his face.

"hehe.. so we same?" she smirk.

"of course.. we are a couple.." Taichi smiled.

"your right" said Inaba smiled him back and continue to embrace him.

They still in that position.. they don't care with people who trespassing..

"hey Taichi.. I have a request" said Inaba looking to Taichi eyes.

"hem.. what is it?" ask him.

"can we kiss?" she ask him shyly.

"of course.. you can do that if you want.." Taichi smiled warmly at her.

"hehehe.. I think your in good mood.. I think we can do more than that right?" Said Inaba chuckling with smirk.

"wh-wh-why do you of a sudden!? You mean "that" right? Are you serious?" he ask her with red face and curious too.

"you.. really excited with that.. I think you will freak out" she doesn't expect that from Taichi.

"you just joking..?" ask him disappoint.

"of course I am joking.. nah.. half of it I am serious.. ah! what am I talking?" said Inaba confuse with herself.

"hahaha" he chuckling little.

"what are you laughing at?" ask her turned her head to him.

"nah.. it's so fun to see you like that.." he continued his laughter.

"your making fun of me!" she yell angrier to him.

"of course not.." and then Taichi leaning to her face and kiss in her lips, Inaba don't believe that, she do not move by inch, for a minute they like that and then Taichi put out his lips.. Inaba just standing there and then her face become so red..

"I-Inaba?" ask him worried and then her head was explode and she was flustered.

"HA! That was! That!" she scream flustered.

"ca-calm down Inaba.. I think this was your first kiss with me. When we become couple, we don't have time to do that right?" he ask smiled at her.

"but that! I can fell your lips in my mouth.. so warm.. I can't take it..! Taichi, escort me to my home.. will you!? You have responsibility for making me like this!" she pointed at him and go on walking by herself.

"yes.. Himeko" Taichi was in mood to mocking Inaba, Inaba was in sensitive position, she was easy to making fun.

"why do you say of a sudden!? You want me to punch you!?" said Inaba turned to him and threaten him.

"no.. please forgive me" said Taichi apologized

Taichi pov

And then I accompany her to her home.. this just a normal day in my life.. just, I have Inaba in my side now, and I have Nagase, Kiriyama, and Aoki.. so many moment in my life.. so many.. with my friends and with my girlfriend. And then again it just a ordinary life in Yamaboshi High School.

**Yatta this is my first English fanfiction made original by me (of course!) sorry if there are mistake by grammar **** as you though I was Indonesian and my spell is not good too hehe.. I don't know if I want sequel for this or not, so please write your comment in the review below if you want any sequel for this fanfic.. see you !**


End file.
